Teenage Dream
by Jacqy's Love
Summary: Just a oneshot for Cloud and Aerith. I hope it's smexy but more so romantic! Set to the song TEENAGE DREAM.


…_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on…<em>

It was a beautiful summer day on the beach of Costa Del Sol. Cloud and Aerith, along with all of AVALANCHE drove all the way to the tropical paradise to take a ship across the ocean. It was late in the morning, almost noon when Aerith awoke to the sound of crashing waves and singing birds. The room was lit up from the warm golden light of the afternoon.

Aerith was laying on her back against the soft sheets of the bed, next to her Cloud was lying on his side. She felt a strong muscled arm against the flat valley of her stomach, a strong hand gently holding on to her waist, a lean thigh on top of her right leg, tucking under her left, as if to keep her close. The softness of her own skin contrasted to his rougher skin, and it was a beautiful feeling. Their bodies so close, fitting together perfectly, just like a puzzle.

Aerith turned her gaze to look at Cloud's sleeping face. He had such a strong and stern face on most of the time that it was like a treat to see his more gentle expressions. His sleeping face was one of her favorites, so peaceful. His Mediterranean blue eyes were hidden by his closed lids and his blonde hair, created a golden curtain over his closed eyes. His boyish features were some of the most attractive features Aerith had ever seen. He had rough golden tanned skin from head to toe. And had a lean, muscled body. A little lower than his pecs was a scar left by a blade.

A smile crept on Aerith's face as she looked over Cloud's handsome features. She moved her hand to where Cloud's hand was resting on her hip. Gently, she picked it up, making sure to not wake him. His hand was much bigger than hers.

She took her other hand and gently spread out his fingers, sizing her own hand up against his, their fingers leaning on each other. She looked over at Cloud, he was still asleep, she looked back at their hands and smiled. She adored how his hand felt against her own, so gentle and warm. He was so tough and closed off from others most of the time, but whenever they were alone he let his walls come down and he allowed her to see him for who he was.

Aerith twiddled her fingers against the top of his fingertips, gently playing with his hand as he slept. All of a sudden his fingers moved slightly, delicately sliding between her own fingers. Slowly, Cloud lowered their hands to the surface of the bed near her shoulder, their fingers still entwined. Before Aerith could look to see if he was awake Cloud moved closer to her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the bend of her neck, sparking a giggle from Aerith.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Cloud placed a few fluttering kisses along her neck and collarbone as he breathed against the softness of her skin; "Yes." He paused briefly to place another kiss on her neck, "…_But I don't mind_…"

Aerith blushed and smiled at the contact of his lips on her. It was so soft and so gentle in yet so firm. She would have never thought he could be as gentle as he was acting… but he was. And it was all for her. After leaving his kisses on her neck he lifted his face to look at his flower girl. Her smile took the very breath out of him. A weak smile was on his face as he moved to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. Aerith closed her eyes and soaked in his touch, hoping he would never stop.

After just a few seconds, Cloud backed his head away from her to look her in the eyes but she quickly wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. Cloud smiled shyly and placed a light kiss on the top of her head as he took his right hand to move her long hair out from under her, brushing it to the side of their bodies. He tried to rest her against the bed but she wasn't letting go. Cloud fought a smile as he felt Aerith press her face against his chest, tightening her hold. It was obvious she didn't want to move.

A light laugh rolled out of him as he asked; "Aerith, what are you doin'?"

"Nothing…" she murmured against the tight muscles of his chest her voice almost muffled, obviously not telling him what she was really doing. Cloud moved his head to look at her face but she looked the other way. He smiled at her trying to avoid looking at him, it was a cute act but he had to know why she was doing it.

"Aerith, why won't you let me look at you?"

She was silent for a moment but hesitantly whispered; "I-I… don't have any make up on…"

Cloud narrowed his brow out of confusion, "So?"

"_I look ugly without makeup…_ every girl does."

Cloud softened his expression and gently lowered her to the surface of the bed, and tilted her face upward to look her in the eyes. As soon as he had her attention, he placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, then another kiss on her lips.

"You look pretty."

Aerith blushed at the tender tone he was using with her. A smile spread on her face causing Cloud to smile before he took her lips in a sweet embrace.

Aerith almost couldn't believe what had happened the night before. While the rest of AVALANCHE was off doing their own thing, Cloud and Aerith were doing their own thing…_together_…

…_You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong…<em>

Cloud and Aerith were sitting on the white shores of the blue ocean front, just watching the waves crash against the coast. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, but Aerith and Cloud had no one to spend the day with.

Naturally, Cloud hurried to Aerith and his room; they always shared rooms just in case something bad was to happen, or at least, this was the excuse Cloud used.

When he got to their room, he found her alone, lying on her bed. He asked her if she wanted to do anything for the day. She happily and easily agreed to his offer and hurried to their own secluded area of the beach that Cloud found earlier. AVALANCHE lacked money for extras of anything, so they couldn't buy any swimsuits. Instead, they left their shoes at their room, and Cloud left his armor and holsters in their room. They walked down the beach barefoot, side by side.

The sun was high in the sky, glistening off of the calm blue coast. A cool breeze threw back Aerith's hair as Cloud sat by her side, listening to her tell a joke she once heard.

"Okay, this big mean-lookin' truck driver waltzes into a bar and drinks some guy's beer. All of a sudden the guy starts to cry. The truck driver feels bad and tells the guy that he was just joking and that he'd buy him another beer."

Cloud fought a smile as she continued her punch line. He heard the joke before but somehow, he knew it was going to be much better hearing it from her. She made the cutest expressions when she spoke, Cloud couldn't help but smile as he listened to her tender voice.

"The crying guy looks up and says 'no, no, you don't get it. First I wake up late for work because my alarm clock went off at the wrong time. I rush to work and get lectured by my boss before being fired. I go out to my car and try to start it but it's broken so I call a cab. Through the whole ride the cabbie driver is just a complete jerk to me. Finally I got home and found my wife with another man. Depressed, I walked to this bar to wallow in sorrow. And right when I think it can't get any worse, you drink my _beer_'."

She paused, as if reassuring herself that she said it right, then continued; "Wait—I mean, the guy says; 'Right when I thought it couldn't get worse, you drink my _poison_'_._ Yeah, that's what he said. '_You drink my poison_'!"

She looked over at Cloud, who was smiling at her punch line. Even though she had told the punch line wrong, he still couldn't help but find it funny. He let a weak smile spread on his face, hoping Aerith wouldn't catch her badly told joke.

"Get it? The guy drank his poison?" just as she finished speaking she broke out into a fit of giggles. Cloud watched her smile beautifully. Was it possible someone could look as cute as her when telling the punch line wrong?

…_I know you get me_  
><em>So I let my walls come down, down…<em>

Cloud wasn't one to usually show much of any kind of emotion, let alone a happy one. But somehow, when he was around her, he knew she was the only one to truly understand him. And that would cause all of his walls to come down around her, allowing him to feel comfortable enough to laugh with her, even speak about what he was thinking about—and that wasn't something Cloud did with anyone. He wasn't use to smiling or laughing, let alone around others. _But with her it seemed so natural_.

…_Before you met me_  
><em>I was all right but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life…<em>

Before Aerith ever met Cloud, she was all right with her life. She had no friends and had a complicated bloodline but she dealt with it. It was a heavy weight on her heart to feel so alone in a city as large as Midgar but she somehow survived. She was alive but sometimes felt like she was lifeless. But after she met Cloud, he brought her to life. He made her feel like someone cared for, that someone would always be there for her… her whole life she had gone without someone like that and now she had one and she never wanted to let him go.

…_Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine…<em>

Even though Cloud had only known her for a few weeks, he couldn't help the feeling blooming in his heart. Before he met her, he had been with other women and never did he think he would be admitting to himself that he was in love. But, he was. He could never admit that love, though. He was too shy to say how he felt. But each time he was alone with her he could feel the urge to tell her his feelings grow more and more each time. He knew he was only getting one date from her for payment of his protection, but if he could, he'd ask her to be his Valentine every February. And little to Cloud's knowledge, Aerith was wishing to be his Valentine _every_ February the whole time.

…_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>_

Cloud had come so close to admitting his feelings for Aerith more than once. He would tell himself to man up and just tell her how he felt for her. But every time he would back out at the last moment, too lost at words to say how he was feeling.

…_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back…_

Aerith looked over at Cloud, he was gazing at her tenderly, stopping her heart. He had a way of speaking with his eyes, and right then, his eyes were the softest she had ever seen them, so gentle. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her but she didn't care. She just never wanted it to stop.

She locked eyes with him for a moment as Cloud slowly placed his hand over hers, their hands pushing into the soft sand. Cloud felt his heart stop as he became enchanted by the jade of her eyes. They were so mesmerizing to him… They had an effect on Cloud's heart that no one else had. He wasn't sure about a lot in his life... but he knew what he was feeling for her was real. He wanted to so badly take a chance and just kiss her but... _he couldn't._

_Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete…_

Despite Cloud's inability to confess his feelings, he allowed Aerith to rest on his shoulder. The smell of sweet scented lilies was radiating off of her delicate form, it was the most beautiful scent Cloud ever smelt—so heavenly and dainty. Aerith tightened her arms around Cloud's waist, nuzzling her face closer to his body; Cloud felt his heart skip a beat at her closeness. He had been _with_ women before, surely a _little hug from an innocent flower girl_ was _nothing_ to be nervous about, _but to him it was nerve-wrackingly intimate_. And he never had intimacy like this. Just feeling her this close in his arms made his world come to a stop. Here they were, completely alone, on a beautiful beach. No sounds other than the crashing waves, the rustling palm trees, and the whistle of the wind—they were the only two around for as far as the eye could see... Cloud suddenly felt the urge to confess his feelings for her rise inside of him.

"Aerith?"

"Yes?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but something stopped his words. He wanted to tell her; _"I think I'm in love with you" _but he was so nervous and so afraid, that the words never left him, despite his heart's great effort to tell her.

They had been on the beach for a few hours and it was now about 5:40 when Cloud realized they should head back. "We should get back to our room."

Although Aerith didn't want to leave, she nodded her head. "Yeah,"

After walking a while they finally reached their hotel. They opened up the door of the hotel and the room was brightly lit from the setting sun. The windows were open, the white curtains fluttered in the cool ocean-breeze.

Aerith turned to face Cloud, a shy smile was on his face as he looked over the beautiful features of her face. All of a sudden Aerith grabbed Cloud's hand and slowly led him to one of the two beds, Cloud shutting the door behind them. Stopping at the edge of the bed, she smiled and murmured; "Thanks for being with me today… I had a lot of fun."

As soon as she was finished speaking she tip-toed and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Cloud was surprised at the tender touch of her lips on his skin but before he could respond, Aerith tugged his body with her as she fell backwards onto the bed. They toppled to the bed, creating a fort out of the sheets, their bodies hidden underneath. Cloud hovered above Aerith, his eyes darting back and forth across her gentle face. The golden light of the sun seeped through the thin sheet, lighting up their bodies. Cloud could see that her eyes were closed and her mouth was a soft smile. She looked so beautiful to Cloud. He could feel his heart racing beneath his chest just from her being this close, _all to himself_.

Cloud could feel his heart leading his every action as he slowly lowered his lips to hers, placing a gentle kiss on her smiling lips. The closed-mouth embrace only lasted a few seconds before Cloud slowly backed away to lock eyes with Aerith as she opened them.

For the split second they gazed at each other, Cloud felt his heart come to a stop from the tenderness in the pools of jade of her eyes. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to. It was as if they were reading each other's minds, knowing exactly what each of their hearts yearned for.

"Aerith," his voice was a low murmur, he wanted to say how much he loved her, but even at this very moment, he couldn't find the courage to say it. He was so use to being knocked down and pushed aside that he could never believe someone like Aerith could ever love him. And at that very moment, Aerith placed a lingering peck on his lips, as if to reassure him that she felt the same. Both of their kisses were chaste and innocent, almost done as if they were two young children playing a sweet game to see if the other liked them. And in a way, that's what it was.

As immediately as she backed away from his lips, Cloud took her mouth in another embrace, not wasting a moments time. Their kiss started out chaste but quickly worked into a gentle and deeper embrace. Their lips tenderly caressed each other as Aerith placed her hands on his chest, feeling the fast beats of his yearning heart. Aerith had been kissed before, but this kiss seemed so much more different than any she had with her first love. It was gentler, more pure, and felt as if he was her missing puzzle piece her heart and body was waiting for.

They were destined for this, their stars hungered for it, their souls yearned for it, their hearts ached for it in every possible way two lovers could. The gentle flick of his tongue against her lips pulled her into a vast space of his immutable love for her. Their opening and closing mouths were like colliding waves of incalculable passion and desire.

It started with a kiss and slowly and tenderly developed into their bodies peeling off each of their clothing. He lifted her body off of the surface of the soft bed as his free hand slid off her denim red jacket, exposing her delicate shoulders. From the very second her jacket was taken off of her, Aerith knew what was coming… and she ached for his embrace. Her hands wondered from his shoulders to his waist, slowly, she lifted his navy shirt over his head, exposing his muscled torso. Her soft hands brushed up his build, passing over his abs then his Pecs before she encircled her arms around his head, pulling herself closer to him than before.

As their mouths continued to harmoniously work together, Cloud sat up on his knees, pulling her body with him until they were in a sitting position, the sheet gliding off of their bodies.

On the walls to their left and right were wide open windows, white curtains swayed back and forth with each gust of the ocean wind. The sound of waves and rustling palm trees combined with their gentle breaths sounded like music. Golden hues of sunlight lit up the entire room, appearing like a heavenly oasis.

Cloud tightened his embrace, pulling her body closer to his own as he lifted her upward, allowing himself to kiss her deeper. His hand worked up her back, caressing the bare skin until he reached her head. Swiftly and gently, he tugged the pink ribbon from her hair, her thick brunette curls tumbling down her body before stopping at the small of her back. His hand was at the back of her head now, buried into the soft wave of curls.

The feel of his other hand near her shoulder-blade sent heart-racing pulses of passion through her body. Their kiss was deepened further as Cloud's tongue gently fluttered against her lips, as if waiting for her to invite him in. Instantly after feeling the sweet tickle of his tongue, Aerith parted her lips allowing his tongue to glide with hers, appearing like a sweeping dance.

Their breathing began to quicken the more their kiss deepened, but neither of them seemed to notice. Only after a few minutes Cloud found himself being pulled to kiss the rest of her body. Slowly and tenderly, his mouth left hers and wondered down her neck, leaving small wet circles before stopping at the bend of her neck. He placed fluttering kisses as his tongue brushed against the softness of her skin, tasting her for the first time. He continued to kiss her skin as his hands undid the small buttons of her pink dress. All Cloud could taste was this moment, and all he could breath was her life. She was the closest to heaven that he would ever be, and he never wanted it to end.

Eventually, his mouth trailed back up her collarbone and neck, stopping at her jaw line. Aerith threw her head back as he placed lingering kisses along her jaw. It seemed like with each kiss her heart would skip a beat again and again.

Cloud took her mouth in another kiss, their tongues tenderly brushing over each other as his hands cupped her face. After a few moments, Cloud broke the kiss to gaze at her. Their eyes were locked, jade against sky blue. The innocent and loving look in her eyes made Cloud crazy with passion, and he could feel the darkness around him break upon her.

Their breathing was loud but gentle as they took in air. He let his hands slide from her face as he placed a lasting kiss on the apple of her cheek, causing a smile to spread on her features.

Aerith felt Cloud's hands clasp her own, drawing them above her head as he coaxed her body to turn around in his arms until her back was against him, allowing him to kiss her neck again. The soft flick of his tongue on her skin was overwhelmingly gentle and sweet, luring her into an outer body experience of love and passion. She wasn't use to feeling this way from just kisses, but each kiss felt like love making of the most intimate kind. With each kiss he fluttered across her shoulder, she felt all her worries fade away, replaced with her burning love for him. Slowly, Cloud began to slide the straps of her pink maxi dress off of her shoulders, the material gliding off of her body elegantly until she was just in her white bra.

Aerith's heart was racing as she felt Cloud slowly kiss back up her neck stopping at her ear, savoring the soft taste of her skin with each gentle kiss against her neck. She felt the warmth of his breath brush against her skin as he slowly murmured sweetly;

"…Can_ I make love to you?…_"

His hands were at her hips as he waited for her to say something. The last thing he wanted was to make her do something she didn't really want to do. And if she wasn't ready for this, Cloud was ready to stop and have no problem with it at all. Aerith was silent as she remembered the last time she was intimate with someone. Looking back at her first and only time with Zack, she wouldn't call it making love. It was more like a hit and run. But she trusted Cloud with her life, she felt safe with him, and most of all, she felt loved around him. Without any doubt in her mind, Aerith turned around in Cloud's arms, as if he was dipping her, locking eyes. Without saying anything, the calm jade of her eyes seemed to say yes to his question. It was as if she knew her answer before he even asked.

"_Will you still love me the way you do now?_"

She wasn't sure of what Cloud would say, but something in her heart led her to ask. Seconds turned into eternities as she waited for his answer. And without taking his eyes off her, Cloud softly murmured back; "…_Yes_."

Tears formed at the rims of Aerith's jade eyes as she nodded her head. Her heart should have been racing out of nervousness but instead, her heart was racing with anticipation of giving herself to Cloud completely and knowing the whole time that he was cherishing her.

A soft smile spread on Cloud's handsome features and he slowly placed his mouth atop of Aerith's and kissed her gently.

As he lowered her to the bed, it seemed as if everything around him came to a slow stop. Usually, Cloud was nervous and awkward around her, but as he slid the lace bra off of her body, Cloud realized that his every action flowed beautifully, almost as if their bodies were made to be with each other.

They were so caught up in their burning passion, that neither of the two seemed to notice how harmoniously their remaining clothing vanished off of them. Skin against skin, they could feel the majestic rhythm of their hearts fluttering against each other.

Cloud's mouth traveled down her neck, placing lingering kisses down her collarbone, reaching the tip of her shoulder before working his kisses down her chest, through the valley between her breasts. His mouth continued to travel down her body, brushing against the flat surface of her stomach and belly-button.

Closing her eyes, Aerith soaked in the feel of his lips on her body. The soft flicks of his tongue against her skin sent waves of pleasure through her body. He was kissing her in ways she never thought possible, kissing her in places she would have never thought a person would kiss, making her feel things she never felt before.

His mouth continued to kiss down her leg, brushing over her thigh as he sat up once more. He caressed her foot in his hand, as he placed a few fluttering kisses over her knee, working his way to her foot sending tingles throughout Aerith's body. He kissed back up her body until he was face to face with her. His muscled body hovered above her delicate form, the electric warmth of their skin melded together magically, creating sparks of passion across their bodies.

It was time for their bodies to begin this soul-binding dance. Cloud was hesitant at first, he didn't want to cause her any pain. Hoping to distract her from any sudden pain, Cloud took her mouth in another kiss as he gently entered her body. There was some pain at first but Aerith tightened her hold on Cloud and bit her lip as she clenched her eyes shut. His movements were slow and steady, making sure to not be too hard. As Aerith laid against the bed she felt Cloud place his arm under her back, pulling her closer. His other hand was at the back of her head, bracing her head upward so he could continue to kiss her. His movements were gentle and slow but passionate. Their bodies slowly swayed up and down in perfect harmony. Eventually, the pain vanished and was replaced with a calming pleasure.

She was all that was real to Cloud even if this moment felt like a dream. She was the magic in his world. And she was exactly where he belonged.

The rustling of the sheets combined with the ocean tide echoed through the air as their bodies gently rolled against each other like soft crashing waves. Even though his pushes into her body were gentle they were burning with passion. Not just sexual lust, but more of their passion for being with each other. By the time Aerith's first moan of pleasure chimed through the air, Cloud was working his mouth downward, stopping at the bend in her neck to place long lasting kisses. Her breath hitched as Cloud's speed picked up just the slightest bit. Their dance quickened, her hands were busy roaming up his toned back, feeling the tight muscles flex with every swift push of his body.

The way his body laid atop of her own made her feel so safe, she wasn't only trusting her body with him but _her heart_.

Cloud wanted to tell her how much he needed and bleed for her every move and waking sound, and it was given to her through his heart's actions. He loved her pure soul, the innocence in her, and the gentleness she bestowed upon him despite his attitude towards others. It was pure lunacy that someone like her could love him back... but she did. She was so innocent and pure and him, so broken. But somehow, she fell in love with him and it amazed Cloud that she could see anything good in him.

…She was all that he wanted and asked for and all that he ever dreamt of. And here she was, locked within his arms returning his love.

His tender movements continued, despite her pain being long gone by now. Usually, Cloud wouldn't care to be _gentle_ with a woman. But with her, he knew she was as delicate as a flower-and he never wanted to hurt her. So his thrusts stayed slow and soft. This wasn't about having sex to Cloud. It was about feeling so lost in her touch that he thought he had died and gone to heaven, only to be brought back by the sound of her breathing. He wanted to show her, how she makes him a better man... how she manages to make him show tenderness when he's never done it before.

He wanted to show her, that he could love her better than her first love and that she didn't have to worry about him leaving her. She was with a boy and he had hurt her. now he wanted to show her the love of a man. A man willing to do anything for her, to love her with all of his heart until the end of time. Cloud wanted to be that man... _for her._

As Cloud softly pushed and pulled out of her body, he could feel Aerith's arms circle around his back, pulling her body closer to his. As her body pressed against his own, Cloud felt her heart beating beneath her soft chest, the rhythm matching his own heart as if they were one. Just the feel of her delicate hands holding on to his bare back with such passion, made Cloud realize how much he never wanted her to leave his embrace...

The sun was already set when their dance finally ended. Their hearts and breathing matched in a fast speed but gradually slowed. As they layed there, skin against skin, Cloud placed a lingering kiss atop her forehead then another before placing a kiss on the apple of her cheek, causing a smile to appear on her face. Cloud hovered his face over Aerith's, and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes darting back and forth over her soft features. As if being pulled by something, Aerith opened her eyes and saw the loving look Cloud was showering her with. It was so tender and so full of love. She had never seen Cloud so gentle, but she was happy she had won his sweet glance.

They gazed at each other for a moment longer before Cloud murmured to her; "_I was wrong, _I don't feel the same as before_..." _he paused slightly before adding tenderly;_ "I love you more_." Aerith couldn't help but catch her breath, and just as soon as he spoke, he took her mouth in another embrace.

The room darkened as a blanket of stars blushed in the night sky. And the sound of the crashing waves were going strong as Aerith fell asleep in Cloud's arms, her body on top of his with just a thin white sheet covering their lower halfs.

Neither of them seemed to care if anyone knew of their love making... and neither seemed to care that anybody could possibly walk in the next morning and see the two lovers locked in each other's arms. All they cared about was that they stayed like that for as long as possible. In what seemed like a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously this was heavily inspired by the song Teenage dream. I just thought the song matched them really well. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I'm terrible at writing smexy fanfictions! C:**


End file.
